classicaloidfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trout
The Trout (ます Masu), also called Die Forelle in Crunchyroll, is the thirteenth episode of Classicaloid season 1. It was released on January 7, 2017. Synopsis While singing in the bathtub, Schubert finds that he's accidentally turned himself... into a fish?! It's a good thing the residents of the mansion love fish... for lunch. Summary Schubert pondered while taking a dip in a bathtub in Otowa Mansion. He was concerned that Beethoven seemed down after suffering a defeat during a confrontation with Bach, but he quickly turned delighted over Mozart being as down for the same reason. He thanked Bach for this, and proceeded to cheerfully hum the melody to Trout Quintet, one of his compositions. While humming, he accidentally used his Musik, turning himself into a brown trout, the piece's namesake. Schu tried calling for help, to no one's heed. Mozart, who was roller skating in the hallway, crashed right into the bathroom door and noticed the trout. Though reluctant, Schu tried asking help from him, only for Motz to remark how delicious the fish looked. The latter left to ask Kanae Otowa for fishing gear, while Schu panicked and tried escaping from the scene. Kanae didn't believe that a fish would suddenly appear in a bathtub. However, while operating the laundry machine, Schu as a trout suddenly came out. Kanae and Motz placed the fish to a basin of water in the kitchen, wondering if the fish was going to be edible. They proceeded to leave the scene and ask Chopin to look it up. His search results showed a brown trout in various dishes. In Arkhe, Tchaikovsky continually asked Bach questions, hoping that he would respond in Japanese, to no avail. Badarzewska tried stopping her, leading to an argument between the two. In Otowa Mansion, Schubert tried to figure out how to escape from them, but his current brain made it difficult for him to think straight. He decided to take the risk of losing his life by jumping out a nearby window. Fortunately, he landed on a puddle, noting that it rained not too long ago. He jumped from puddle to puddle until he ended up in the water fountain. Unfortunately, Hasshie took notice of him. It then tried chasing after him, until Sousuke Kagura approached the scene and it stopped. Noticing him, Schubert spelled out "I WANT FREEDOM" through twigs in the water. Sousuke heeded the trout's request by releasing him to Lake Hamana, but not before Pad-kun provided a translation. Schu flew around the lake to enjoy his freedom while trying to maintain his humanity. Meanwhile, Beethoven was fishing in Lake Hamana, who was not catching a single fish perhaps due to using gyoza as bait. By coincidence, Beet snagged on a trout, who turned out to be Schu. While Beet carried him while going back to Otowa Mansion, Schu decided to accept his fate of becoming food. He then became so happy about satisfying his senpai's palate that he accidentally unleashed his Musik again, this time, turning Beet into a black bass. While discussing about how they could get back to being human, Liszt suddenly noticed them and brought them to Kanae. The two fishes now in the earlier basin of water, Kanae was baffled at the increasing number of fishes in the mansion. Beet tried to convince them that they're their tenants, but Schu noted that none of them could hear their words. While the human tenants were looking up black bass dishes, Schu talked about wanting Beet to be served in the most elegant way possible. However, Beet decided that he would resist Fate, so he unleashed his Pastoral Symphony Musik to merge the kitchen appliances into a crab-shaped robot. The fish-controlled robot and the human tenants continually kept pushing each other, but Schu accidentally unleashed his Musik again, turning everyone mostly into fish: Liszt as a lionfish, Motz as a flying fish, Chopin as a garden eel, Kanae as a clownfish, and Sousuke as a snail. As the fishes argued over living in a rock, Pad-kun became exasperated as a week has passed since then. The fishes came back to being human, with Schu still naked. The night after, Schu wondered while taking a dip again on why none of them had any memories of what happened to them at that time. Still, he was happy that Mozart felt down for losing the trout, and by his joy he started humming Trout Quintet again, turning himself into a fish once more. Staff Credits * Screenplay: Ichirou Sakaki * Storyboard: Tetsuji Takayanagi * Episode Director: Tatsuya Oka * Animation Director: Masanobu Aoyama, Miyako Yatsu, Yuichi Nakazawa Trivia Category:Episodes Category:1st Season